


Mit ér a győzelem?

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke





	Mit ér a győzelem?

– Te vagy a legrosszabb emberi lény ezen a planétán!

– Ah, ez a legszebb dolog, amit valaha is mondtál nekem!

Egy vigyorgó és egy grimaszoló alak nézett farkasszemet. Körülöttük a pusztítás látható nyomai. Kinézetük enyhén zilált, légzésük kapkodó.

– Nem viccből mondtam. – Próbálta magát megértetni a fekete hajú srác.

– Ahogy én sem. Elég régóta ismerjük már egymást... nem tudnál hazudni nekem, ahogy én se neked. – Vigyorodott el a kopasz. Válaszként csak egy lemondó sóhajt kapott társától.

– Talán így van. De ne felejtsd el, hogy miattam vagy az, aki. Nélkülem még mindig a porban fetrengenél. Én valóra váltottam az álmod... Hát tényleg ennyire tartod? – Az egyik szemöldöke vádlón felemelkedett.

– Tudod, hogy szeretlek...

– Talán igen, talán nem. De nem látom. Nem érzem. Hőssé tettelek, te pedig nem viselkedsz ehhez méltóan. Igazán csalódtam benned.

– Ne mondj ilyet. Egyébként is azt teszek, amit csak akarok. Én vagyok a hős. – Tódította magabiztosan a kopasz.

– Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, megmondtam az elején is. Ez komoly felelősséggel jár. Hősként kötelezettségeid vannak, és fel kell áldoznod dolgokat... Vagy pedig meginni a levét tetted következményeinek. – Húzott elő egy kést az eddig bánatos arckifejezést viselő feketehajú. Most viszont, a penge csillanása után őrült mosoly terült szét arcán.

– Gyere közelebb, hadd szolgáltassak igazságot. Vesznie kell a romlottnak!

A kopasz szemei elkerekedtek, szinte csak habogni tudott a meghökkentségtől. – Te... nem gondolod komolyan, hogy leszúrsz... ugye?

– Meglátjuk. Gyere ide, és majd kiderül. Megmondtam, hogy megtisztítom a földet a rosszaktól.

– De hiszen itt te vagy a rossz! – Erre a feketehajú egy száraz, humortalan nevetést eresztett meg.

– Hát már el is felejtetted, honnan indultál? Ki voltál? Nem mondom, igazán a fejedbe szállt a dicsőség, melyért nem is kellett megdolgoznod!

– Ne hazudj. Vért izzadtam, míg ezt elértem.

– Ki tudja...? – lengette meg a kezei között a pengét.

Látva, hogy a dolognak fele sem tréfa, a kopasz is előkapta fegyverét, egy könnyű kétkezes kardot.

– Védd magad!

– Milyen kis édes... Te sosem tudnál leszúrni engem...

– Mert te talán engem igen?

– Minden további nélkül. Elvégre megszegted a feltételeim...

– Akkor gyere! Lássuk, ki a jobbik.

Mindketten belevetették magukat a kardpárbajba, csak úgy szikráztak a pengék, mikor összeütközésbe keveredtek, akárcsak gazdáik elrejtett érzelmei.

Egy vádlivágás itt, egy felkarsérülés ott... Mindketten jócskán véreztek már. A feketehajú egy veszélyes manőverrel felugrott, csak, hogy a mozdulatban megállítsa a hasfalába mélyedő kardél. Nyögve roskadt a földre. Még egyszer utoljára felnézett szerelmére, a hősre, majd lehunyva szemét, halkan az elmúlásba távozott lelke.

A kopasz hős egy örömteli győzelmi kiáltást hallatott, majd mikor realizálta, hogy mit is tett, szája elé kapta a kezét, és az élettelen test mellé omlott a térdeire.

– Mit tettem...? – Nyögött fel. Még így, halálában is őt védte. Mert tudta, hogy szerelme sokkal jobb volt kardforgatás terén, mint ő, és mégis... ott feküdt holtan. Ő tette hőssé... azzal, hogy a nemezise lett. Mert míg egy gonosztevő hatékony magában is... mit tehet egy hős ellenség nélkül?

– Ennoshita... – mondta ki utoljára szerelme nevét, majd eleredtek a könnyei.


End file.
